Happy anniversary, Wanna get married?
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: CH.4 Up! Luke and Loralai on 2nd Anniversory dinner. I am officially done with my GG FanFic.
1. Ties, dresses and I love yous

Rating: Pg-13; just to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I wish but I don't.

Summery: Loralai and Luke have been dating for 2 year. They go on a date for their two-year anniversaries. Not to good at summaries but you get the point.

**Ties, dresses and I love yous**

Luke Danes, coffee supplier by trade. But under the flannel T- shirt and backwards hat was a great guy, dare I say, a perfect guy. And right now he was sitting on the Gilmore girls couch fidgeting with his tie. He hated ties. A LOT. " So why am I wearing one?" He asked himself.

For her. It wasn't a very hard question to answer. Everything was always for her. The coffee addict that he had grown to love and adore. Ahh, Loralai Gilmore. One of a kind. Of course he wore a tie for her. He glanced down at his watch, 7:30. "Are you ready yet?"

Loralai stood in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully applying her eye make-up. She had been getting ready since 5 and was so rapped up in it that Luke had to let himself in. She stood back from the mirror to see how it looked when she heard him call from the living room. She rolled her eyes. " Don't you know that it is a tradition for the girl to take forever and the guy to sit and wait? Where have you been?" She called.

" Oh, okay. I forgot to read the Dating Manual. I should pick that up." He said as he reached for the remote. He might as well check the score.

She brushed her hair out of her face. No, maybe it should be down. She actually felt nervous, for the first time since… forever she was nervous about a date with Luke. That kind of scared her a little. "Okay, we can pick it up for you after dinner. Meanwhile, you could give me a minute."

It took him a total of two seconds to see what the score was, and then he was in silence, again. His foot vibrated impatiently. He had this night planed and it had to start at 8. "Now are you ready?"

She had finally decided to leave her hair down when he called to her for a second time. " Has it been a minute?"

" Yes." It came out of his mouth as a reflects. He didn't even look at his watch until he had answered. It had actually been 30 seconds.

"Okay then, I am ready." She walked out of the bathroom towards the living room. She went around the couch and Luke stood to meet her.

"How do I…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. He was wearing a tie!

Luke stared at her. She was wearing a plane black dress, but it was beautiful. It took him a little to finally open his mouth. "Wow."

Loralai smiled, almost giddy. " Luke Danes, you are wearing a tie!" She cocked her eyebrow, " you look good in a tie." She wanted to kiss him, or at least touch him.

" Thank you." He said as he slipped his arms around her waist. " You look good in that dress."

" Why thank you. But I have to say, for the first time since we have dated I think you look prettier than me." She teased as her arms took their place around his neck.

Luke blushed. He wasn't really used to getting compliments, not that he didn't enjoy them. All he could do to reply was kiss her. He pressed his mouth on hers, gripping her tighter. She responded instantly, pushing her body into his. A moan escaped her throat as the kiss deepened. When they parted they were breathing heavily. Luke pressed his forehead against hers, needing to regain some sort of function. " I love you."

Loralai smiled and looked up at him. " I love you too."

Luke pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He glanced at his watch and jumped. 7:45! He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. " Come on, reservations are at eight."

She squeezed his hand hard and when he turned around her eyes took up half her face. " Reservations?!? Where? Ohh, is it Maize and Buddy's?"

He opened the door and smiled back at her. " Maybe, come on we are going to be late."


	2. So, what did you get me?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All I own is this particular idea. Not really even that.

**Chapter 2: So, what did you get me?**

Loralai sighed as she looked out her window. It had only been five minutes and she was bored. The hopes of looking at scenery were dashed when she realized there was no scenery to look at. Tree. Tree. Ohh, a building! No wait, that was a big tree. "Has it always been so empty out there?"

Luke looked at her before turning back to the road. He really never noticed. Leave it to Loralai to point out things he never noticed. " Well…" he began. He knew he had to give a legitamint answer. What was the point of giving a half assed answer if she was just going to harp on the subject tell he gave her a good one. " I guess at one time there was more out there."

She turned away from the window, very antsy. She hadn't had her coffee, and the anticipation of giving and receiving anniversary presents was echoing in her head. It took fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the restaurant and she never felt so antsy. "They should have a plaque or warning sign or something saying you should bring something to do on your trip down this road. Seriously, because you cannot play road games on this road. Can you imagine playing I Spy? I spy with my little eye something green. And it has leaves…"

"A tree." Luke answered, annoyed and somewhat amused.

She rolled her eyes, a little frustrated that he interrupted her rant. "Exactly, and that is what we would do for twenty minutes. Spy trees. And drive. Do you realize how boring it is to just drive? In silence?"

"God forbid we sit in silence," Luke replied. " We are already half way there and it will only be ten more minutes, promise." He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Loralai smiled, but didn't feel better. She sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what to talk about next. Then Luke felt her brighten up. He could actually feel her eyeing him. Then she spoke. "So, what did you get me?"

"Get you?" Play dumb. That was his instinct when a normal person asked him to give them a hint to a present. But Loralai is not a normal person, and he regretted the statement as soon as he said it.

" Ohh, playing that game are we? Listen mister, I am the mistress of manipulation. If you are stuck in this car with me for ten more minutes I can get it out of you, believe me." She scooted closer to him and stuck her lip out in a pout.

" Ohh no, that is not fair. I'm not falling for that again." He kept his eyes on the road. He couldn't look at her or he would give in, and this is not a present you want to blurt out.

" Come on, Luke. Just a hint. I'll give you a hint, okay?" she looked at him and noticed he was getting uncomfortable. " Alright, your gift involves.."

" No, I don't want to know. What part of surprise do you not understand?" he smiled a little, " Maybe while we're picking up my Dating Manual we should pick you up a dictionary."

Loralai laughed out loud. He was being very cocky. "Wow, your being secretive. What's the big deal? It's a present. You have got me them before and will probably get me them forever, telling me one won't hurt." She saw him shift in his seat a little. " Unless this present is bigger than I thought." She started at him intently.

" Oh, look we are here. Sorry I can't tell you what it is now. Oh well." Luke parked the car and walked around to open the door for Loralai.

" Very sly Luke Danes, very sly." She stepped out of the car and looped her arm in his. "Now lets get some food. I haven't eaten in more than an hour."


	3. You mean there is more?

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry about such a late update. I had finals and winter break. Really busy. But here it is!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, and I don't think I ever will.

**Chapter 3:** You mean there is more?

Luke opened the door for Loralai, smiling at her as she went by. Loralai loved this place. Her and Luke had come here every week since there first date. She looked forward to the rustle and bustle of the restaurant, and the thought of their food made her mouth water. But when she stepped through the door she noticed something was different. It was quiet. It took a long time for her to pick it up, and then it hit her. " Where are all the people?" She turned to face the smiling Luke.

"Well, that _is_ strange." He said in a voice that told her he knew what was going on and wasn't very good at hiding it.

"Oh, yah." She said sarcastically. " Ohh, this is like The Langoliers!! Except without the plane, and the bad acting." She looked over her shoulder at Luke, " Sort of." She smiled.

"Alright, alright, just play along, okay?" He was a bit agitated. She's to damn smart.

He led her to their booth. She looked around and saw that the place was covered in roses. There booth had the most, with the outside surrounded. She smiled as she sat down. "Luke Danes, you sly devil, you. You did this all for me?" He blushed a little and looked down at his hand. They were shaking. Why would he be so nervous? "Thanks Luke, this is a wonderful anniversary present."

He looked up at her and smiled. She grabbed his face and planted a big kiss right on him. It was a thank you kiss, but it was also a wanting. They had always had passion. She sat back, his arm around her shoulders. "Okay," she glanced around. " Do we get to order? Or did you bring food? Cause I am really hungry."

" Ohh, yah. Hold on." Luke looked up and made a wave motion. Maize appeared from the back with food trailing her.

"No need to order, dear." Maize said. A wide grin spread over her face and she lost ten years. "I already prepared your food."

Loralai smiled in surprise and looked down at the food that Maize had set in front of her. Spaghetti. "This is what I ordered on our first date." She stated, and looked up.

Luke looked up from his Chicken Parmesan. " I know." He nodded.

They ate rather slowly. The conversation going form one subject to the other. Then, after Loralai finished her last bite of Spaghetti, she reached for her bag. "Okay, I have to give you your present because I am going to die."

"Okay."

"Alright, it looks small but there is a bigger meaning behind it." She said as she gave him a little black box.

"Loralai, there is no need for you to explain your gift. I am sure that I will get the meaning."

"Okay."

He slid the lid from the box and gazed at his present. "Keys?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Loralai.

"Yah, to my house." She smiled nervously. She hated that she couldn't read what Luke was thinking.

"But, I would only need one key, there are two." He stated. He was overwhelmed at the sentiment.

"I know. The second one is for a Movers truck."

He looked up, eyes wider then she had ever seen them. Well, except maybe for the time she told him that she loved him. She felt a sheet of panic. " Well, I mean, you're over all the time anyway. You might as well just move in."

He realized he was giving her the wrong impression and smiled to calm her. Actually, he was surprised because of the irony. _Good timing. _"I love it."

" Really?"

" It may be the best gift anyone has ever given me."

He leaned over and kissed her. She scooted her body to his and pressed into the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, putting the box of keys down on the table. She ran her hand through his hair and gripped the collar of his shirt with the other. They sat like that for a long while. In an empty restaurant full of roses. Then Luke finally pulled away, brushing the hair from Loralai's face.

" Okay, my turn."

Her eyes widened. " What do you mean your turn? I thought this was your gift? There is more?"

" Oh, there's more." He said, and winked.

" There is much more."


	4. Is That A Yes?

**Authors Note: **I am very much into the whole Luke/Loralai Java junkie fluff. So bare with me. This is also the last chapter, so enjoy the end of my first GG Fanfic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, neither have I ever claimed to own the characters of Gilmore Girls. Although, I wouldn't mind owning it.

**Chapter 4:** Is That A Yes?

Loralai sat in the booth, alone. Luke had gone into the back a little while ago, letting her stew in her curiosity. _More? How much more? I thought that the restaurant was my present. He better not show up my gift! _She thought. She fidgeted a little. She did not like being alone. Her thoughts wandered in an attempt to keep her from bolting to the back to see what the hell he is doing and why it is taking so long. She started to think about the past two years, and smiled to herself. She thought about the first time she said she had loved him.

Flashback: 

They lay in Loralai's bed. Her head rested against his chest. She closed her eyes as his hands ran through her hair. "Luke?"

"Yah?"

" I think I am falling in love with you."

There was a long silence, worry rose in Loralai's mind. Then he spoke, " Good, cause I have been falling in love with you for ten years and was wondering when you were going to come around."

Loralai smiled at the memory. Ten years. How could she have been so blind for so long? I guess it's the fact that she came around that mattered. As she sat there, thinking of the good times, the lights went low. She was snapped back to reality by the sound of a song. Their song. The words gently floated in the air, and a smile spread her face. He had put on the song that they had first danced to as a couple.

_I saw you in the curve of the moon_

_In the shadow cast across my room_

_You heard me in my tune_

_When I just heard confusion_

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_All because of you_

_I am...I am_

She scooted out of the booth. Looking for Luke, she had her thank you gift already in mind. That's when she saw the dance floor. Had there been a dance floor before? She couldn't remember. And standing in the middle of said dance floor was a man that has come to surprise Loralai Gilmore. The only man capable of keeping her curiosity. She blinked back tears at the sight of the place. There were roses of course, but more than the rest of the restaurant. And there were about a dozen in his hand. She finally spoke, " Since when have you been so romantic?" She knew full well the existent of his romance.

" I, miss Gilmore, am capable of many things."

" I didn't think the coffee nazi was capable of **this**."

"Well, come over here and I just may show you other things that I am capable of."

She walked to the dance floor, taking careful steps so her knees wouldn't give out. When she reached him her stomach rose into her throat. Did he change? Yes, he was wearing a full on suit. Wow, he looked really good. He was sexy as the rugged woodsmen type, but she didn't know he could be as sexy in the 007 outfit. "You look good Danes. Luke Danes."

He smiled, trying to hide his shaking hands under the roses he held. "Thank you, guess this makes you one of the Bond girls"

Sarcasm was a good escape from the rack of nerves that had settled in his stomach he didn't know how he was going to do this exactly. He was never good at words. " These are for you."

Loralai took the roses that were handed to her and smelt them. " Roses are officially my favorite flower now."

" You want to dance?" He asked.

" Are you serious? I couldn't get you to go to the dance athon if my life depended on it."

"I might have gone if your life had depended on it."

She smiled. He is amazing. Truly one of a kind. Did he know that she felt that way about him? Maybe she should tell him. She set the roses down at a near by table and put her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist, he peered down at her. They slowly began to dance, never leaving the position they were in. "Love the music."

"Well, Bono is a must."

"You continue to amaze me."

"It's not that easy, so I will take that as a complement." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. And when they parted, he smiled. "So, you like your gift?"

"Yes I do, you kept me guessing."

"Good, cause I wanted to show you how much I loved you." He stopped dancing now, and took her hands from his waist. He led her to a nearby table and pulled the chair out for her. She sat.

"Luke, I know how much you love me."

"Yah, but I'm not a show-your-feelings kind of guy. And I don't say it as often as you deserve."

"Luke.."

"I love you Loralai." He was on his knees in front of her. "I love the way you MUST have coffee in the morning. I love that you wake me up so I can stand in the snow with you. I love you with Rory. I love every part of you." As he was saying this he had reached into his pocket. " I can't imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you make me want to be the show-your-feelings kind of guy." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. " Loralai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She looked from him to the ring. Her mind was racing, and she wasn't able to keep up with them. He just asked me to marry him. Wow. Loralai Danes. Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. Wow. Wait have I answered? She looked at Luke and saw the panic on his face. No, I haven't. "Luke, I don't know what to say."

She hadn't noticed the tears flowing down her face. He reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Well, that is a shocking turn of events."

" Mrs. Loralai Danes. It has a great ring to it."

He looked at her, she was toying with him. "Is that a yes?"

She had gone numb and couldn't really function that well. She nodded a little then found her voice. "Well, I think I would be stupid to say no." He shifted in anticipation. "Yes, Luke. Of course I will marry you."

He let out a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful. She smiled, and the tears surfaced again. He lifted himself so he could reach her face and kissed her. He pushed his lips firmly on her, and felt Loralai wrap her arms around his neck. They parted.

"Oh my god Luke, we're getting married! Oh, we have to tell Rory, and we probably have to tell my parents. Oooh, Luke what have you gotten yourself into?"

He helped her up and put his arm around her shoulders. " I think I can manage."

"Hehehe, I am going to be Mrs. Coffee Nazi."

He gave a sarcastic laugh, and she reached for his hand. This was going to be interesting.

That, my friends, is the end of this tale. Read it, love it, and review it. I appreciate you taking the time. Much love to you!


End file.
